This invention relates to a picture frame or a doorbell having warning function, particularly to one provided with a fire warning device and an anti-burglary device, capable of sending out warning signals or sounds in advance so as to enable a user take precautions against a fire or a burglar in time.
It is commonly known that a little fire burns up a great deal of corn so warning a fire and taking action in time becomes extremely important to lessen damage caused by a fire. In recent years, a variety of products for warning a fire has been developed and employed. For instance, a sensor (AO), as shown in FIG. 1, fixed on a ceiling (A) functions to sense smoke and immediately give out warning of a fire by spraying liquid or sending out warning sounds.
A picture frame, a clock or a calendar either hung on a wall or placed on a desk generally functions as a decoration for beautifying a room. As shown in FIG. 2, the frame body (B) of the picture frame has a photograph fitted inside, and both the photograph (BO) and the frame body (B) are held by a support board (B1) to stand on a desk with the help of a support rod B2.
FIG. 3 shows a common doorbell sold on the market. The doorbell includes a main body (C) provided with a through opening (C0) for sounds to pass through and also a hang hole (C1) for hanging the doorbell on a wall.
A picture frame or a doorbell extensively used in our daily life should not simply be used as a decoration but can be attached to a clock, a calendar or the like, and further provided with a fire warning device and an anti-burglary device to let a user take precautions against fire or theft in time so as to safeguard one""s life and property.
The objective of this invention is to offer a picture frame or a doorbell combined with a clock or a calendar, and also provided with a fire warning device or an anti-burglary device.
The invention has features described below.
1. The picture frame in this invention includes a main body and a base, and their combination can be freely altered according to practical needs.
2. The main body of the picture frame is provided with an electronic control board having a main control circuit with a sensor for detecting various light sources produced by alteration of the environment, or sensing bodily temperature or smoke and giving out warning sounds, letting the picture frame or the doorbell have multi-functions in use.